I'll Show You Your Destiny
by The Dark Is My Domain
Summary: This is a story of how Celestia found out who the elements of harmony where before Twilight went to Ponyville. A pony deep down in Canterlot has a secrete. He has never said a word for over a thousand years in his isolation, but for when this pony does speak, every pony will fear his words but why do they fear his words.
1. Elements

One of Celestia's private guards ran down the halls of Canterlot Palace. The guard Ran with the immediate information that was only for the princess. The guard finally ended his long journey and headed into Celestia's private chambers. The guard entered the princess's chambers and found the sun princess with her personal student Twilight Sparkle.

"This Twilight is a great spell for turning things into other things" Celestia explained to her student Twilight "to do this, you only have to think what the item you want and then the spell will transform the object into what you desire"

As quickly as the guard entered the room Celestia turned her attention to the interruption.

"Princess" the guard said bowing down to the sun princess "there is an urgent matter to which you must attend to your majesty"

Celestia looked at the guard and then back at her student "I'm sorry captain but I'm currently teaching Twilight magic, and I will attend this urgent matter later" she spoke looking back at the still bowing guard

"I'm sorry princess but this is a code 99" the guard said which took the princess by surprise.

The princess quickly suppressed her surprise and turned towards her student "I'm sorry Twilight, but a matter has occurred, and only I can deal with. I promise to continue our lesson in time, please take this time to study this new spell" the princess apologised to her student before leaving the room with the captain.

The captain and princess quickly left the private chambers of the sun princess and quickly left down the halls of Canterlot, down to the deepest part of Canterlot palace. After a couple of minutes of silent walking the princess was the first to break the silence. "Has he said anything?"

"No your majesty" the captain quickly responded leading the princess down into the dungeons

"Then what's wrong with him"

"When the doctor did the routine check-up he discovered something, something that you should know" the captain said

"What is it" the princess asked entering a hallway with four Unicorn guards, each saluted as they passed by

"The doctor discovered markings. Markings across his stomach" the captain explained to the princess "the doctor discovered that these markings made seven words"

"Seven words" the princess asked curious

"Well more like, six names and one word, princess" the captain said at the end of the hall way entering the last door. The princess quickly followed and entered the deepest room in the entire palace.

The room was dark. Only six candles lit the room, all spread out like a hexagon all surrounding a huge glass box, which was pitch black inside.

"You sure he has not said anything, captain" the princess asked the guard fearful of the answer to which she may receive

"No, my princess" the captain said to which relieved the princess, "is it true he has not said a word for over a thousand years" the captain asked the princess

"Yes, it is true captain" the princess said soon continuing before the captain could ask another question "it is also true that if he speaks, that Equestira's destiny may change"

"Is that a good thing or bad thing princess" the captain asked showing his lose nerves

"No pony knows captain" the princess said "he's just as chaotic as Discord, with his reasoning"

Suddenly something moved within the glass box. The captain turned his attention to the box just as something, jumped at the box and pressed against the glass, which made the captain jump. Celestia however did not even flinch. The thing that jumped at the glass box looked just like a normal pony. Grey fur covered the pony, his mane a shade of deep red. What the captain looked at was the pony's eyes; one was blue the other green. The captain could swear his eyes were looking into his soul with just his gaze, which made the captain shudder. The pony looked normal, but the captain knew otherwise just like the princess. The grey pony was an Alicorn, both the princess and captain could not see the pony's horn or wings because of the darkness within the box.

The princess removed her gaze from the fellow Alicorn and left the room the same way she entered. The captain however was slow to remove his gaze; the Alicorn's gaze was just creepy. Slowly turning around the captain quickly followed the princess out, all the while the grey Alicorn slowly moved back into the darkness.

As the captain entered the hallway he found his princess looking at him.

"What were the words the doctor found on him captain" the princess asked

The captain quickly regained himself and then spoke "the first word princess was, element's princess"

"Elements" the princess asked surprised

"Does that mean something to you princess" the captain asked curious

"Maybe… the other words, captain"

"They were names princess" the captain spoke which made the princess raise an eyebrow

"What were the names, captain?"

"First name was Applejack"

"Applejack" the princess said unsure who that name belonged to

"Yes your majesty, I had my guards check out that name out and it's the name of an earth pony, currently living in Ponyville" the guard said which made the princess to start to walk in cycles around the room in deep thought. "Second name was Fluttershy" the captain said "a Pegasus pony living within Ponyville. Third name was Pinkie pie, an earth pony also living within Ponyville" the captain stopped looking at the worried looking princess, before continuing "fourth name was Rarity, a Unicorn also living within Ponyville. Fifth name was Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus pony who is the weather pony for"

"Ponyville" Celestia said interrupting the captain

"Yes princess" the captain said

"They all live in Ponyville, but why what's the significance of that" the princess said while stopping to look at the captain

"Excuse me princess but the last name does not live in Ponyville" the captain said which made the princess look more confused "this last name surprised even us princess, and you may not like it"

This made the princess anxious "what is the name of this pony and where do they live" the princess asked letting fear slip into her words

"Twilight Sparkle" the captain said

"Twilight" the princess said shocked beyond words

"I don't understand princess what does it all mean" the captain asked the princess

"I truly don't know captain, but he seems to think these ponies are important, but I don't know why" the princess said

"What are your orders, princess?" the captain said standing to attention

Thinking deeply the princess came to an answer "captain I want these five ponies' with in Ponyville under watch, don't interact with them I just want you to watch and report in their actions." The princess told the captain

"What about Twilight Sparkle, princess"

"I will keep an eye on her" the princess said leaving the hall walking back into Canterlot leaving the captain alone. While the princess walked back to the palace of Canterlot she was deep within thought. 'What's so special about these six ponies, and why would he mark their names on his stomach' the princess wondered worried about these ponies futures. 'One year to go, and now he takes action, after one thousand years'. "what does all this mean" the princess asked herself allowed "what connects these things" the princess asked herself again walking to her chambers to understand todays strange events 'and why does it have to do with the elements'.


	2. He speaks

Celestia was in her private room, she had just sent a letter to Twilight to make her go to Ponyville. Tonight was the return of Nightmare Moon and if his message was correct then she would be a part of the elements of harmony and she would be able to beat back Nightmare Moon, but one problem was that her student had no real friends, this was one of the many reasons she sent her to Ponyville as the elements would not work without the power of friendship. Celestia sat at her desk hoping that her plan would succeed. It had been a couple of months since the last code 99, and he was all quiet as usual, not doing anything apart from siting in the darkness. Taking a deep breath Celestia picked up an old picture, the picture contained her younger self with her younger sister, back in the days before Nightmare Moon; she stole herself a small smile before she was interrupted by a guard entering her room. Placing the picture down she looked at the stallion guard to which he bowed

"Sorry for the interruption your majesty but your attention is immediately needed down in the lower dungeons" the guard said looking down at the floor

Celestia got of the chair and walked over to the guard and asked "is it a code 99, lieutenant"

"Yes your majesty, the captain is already down there, and asked me to personally lead you down to him" he explained straightening himself

"Very well lead on, lieutenant" Celestia said to the guard who immediately turned around to lead his princess to the lower dungeons which contained the glass cage. On the way Celestia was again deep within thought 'twice in one year, this is strange, he's never done anything like this before, something must be wrong'

When the princess reached the last hallway she could hear very loud noises, as if some pony was slamming the doors. Entering the cage room where she could see the captain look in her direction before looking back at the cage. Celestia could also see the grey Alicorn was bucking the glass cage walls, doing nothing but creating a very loud noise which filled the room. As she walked over to the captain he responded by giving a salute to his princess.

"I'm sorry princess I just did not know what to do" the captain spoke looking back at the glass cage "he just jumped at the wall and then started to buck it, and has not stopped at all"

"It's alright captain" Celestia told the captain before walking towards the glass cage. The Alicorn was still bucking the glass wall that was until Celestia approached; he turned to face her, and then started to walk up and down the cage wall never taking his eye of the princess of the sun, Celestia.

Celestia was about to ask what was wrong when she saw that the grey Alicorn looked towards the captain for an instant and then back towards her. She then understood what he wanted. "Captain you can leave now" Celestia spoke confusing the captain.

"Princess?" the captain asked confused

"You may leave now captain, you're dismissed" Celestia said in her normal tone but sounding more commanding.

"But princess what if he gets out and attacks you" he asked concerned about his princess

"Captain if he wanted to get out he would have, the reason he was bucking the wall is because he wanted my attention, and only my attention" Celestia explained to the captain "So I think you better leave captain"

"But princess" the captain asked determined to stay to protect his princess

"Don't worry captain, I know how to handle myself" Celestia said to her captain

"Very well princess" the captain said walking out the room still concerned about the well-being of his princess.

Celestia then looked back at the grey Alicorn "I'm here" she spoke softly into the cage to which the only response from the Alicorn was that he stopped moving and looked directly at her with his mismatched eyes. "What's wrong?" Celestia asked the Alicorn.

The Alicorn looked back at Celestia and then spoke his first words in a thousand years "like fish in a pond, busy busy, lots to do, here and there, just keep thinking to dream and hope"

Celestia was taken by surprise by his words "why talk now after all this time" she asked sitting down in front of the glass cage wanting answers

"Talk to sing and shout, all pointless when no pony truly listens to a long forgotten voice" the Alicorn said to which made Celestia roll her eyes in annoyance

"What do you want?" Celestia asked

"The dark moon is once again rising, the nightmare that was forgotten is once again returning to this world" he answered

"Nightmare Moon's return" Celestia spoke to which the grey Alicorn nodded back "the names of the pony's you wrote on your stomach, their the elements of harmony aren't they" Celestia asked

"Six elements, six ponies to save the world from the corruption of loneliness and jealousy, to end what you could not" he told Celestia "You six wonder into the forest of chaos, its power will allow you to all pass"

Celestia just watched as the Alicorn started to ramble for the first time in a thousand years "The Mountain is full of honesty for those who watch their step, and fall into kindness and loyalty… Tame the terrible beast with kindness, and continue with a soft voice, then can you Laugh at the trees to see their lies and behold the truth" he spoke to which made no sense to Celestia "Generosity for a sea serpent will show your path forward… The mist is beaten with loyalty but beware the darkness's tempting offers, only then can magic face the nightmare and charge the sparkle"

Celestia listened at his mad ranting's she did not want to miss anything out, as anything he did say could be misinterpreted. "Use the colours to cleanse the corrupted night and reconcile the sun and moon, then return with the found one".

Once the grey Alicorn stopped speaking Celestia was now in deep thought 'what does he mean, "the mountain is full of honesty" and "tame the terrible beast with kindness"'. "What do you mean, laugh at the trees" Celestia asked him to which the only reply was

"Listen to the pink one, or doom will fall upon your town from small creatures"

Celestia was getting nowhere, she knew he made no sense, but she could always trust his words to come true. Sighing she got up and started to walk out, back to her room to make sense of the jumbled words. On the way out the grey Alicorn spoke one last time

"An explosion of rainbows will appear when the elements are revealed, the night queen is the first of many adventures and dangers to come"

Once Celestia exited the room she found herself being stared at by the captain. "Princess" he nervously spoke "did he speak to you"

"Yes captain, he did, but I'm not sure what it meant" she replied to a now nervous captain

"Are we doomed" he said in seriousness to which gained a small giggle from the sun princess

"No captain, it was about something else and private"

"What did he say?"

"It does not matter captain" the princess sternly said, before leaving the captain on his own again in the hallway. "I'll be in my room, until it is time for the Ponyville summer sun celebration, good day captain" she said walking back up to Canterlot.

"Good day princess" the captain said back before slowly walking into the room his princess was just in, mainly so he could check the strength and secure ability of the glass cage, just in case the grey Alicorn tried to escape. If that would happen he would seriously lose his job of protecting Equestira after all he just got the job, the last captain retired only a couple of months ago. After checking the cage was secure and safe the captain pulled out a picture of his girlfriend, a pink Alicorn princess called Cadence by her friends.


	3. Its Chaos's Turn

It was a very dark night; the only thing that lit up the night sky was the moon. And in the city of Canterlot a dark alicorn was swiftly but quietly moving though the castle depts. The alicorn quickly made it to the corridor with the guards. Carefully opening the door the alicorn looked deep into the corridor, four extra guards had been employed by Celestia to guard the area from intruders, but she knew better, Celestia had employed them to stop any… break outs. Quickly empowering a teleport spell the dark alicorn skipped the corridor and made it on the other side appearing in the dark glass cage room.

Stepping up to the glass cage the alicorn stopped peering into the dark centre. Watching the darkness shift the alicorn spoke, "our sister tells us, you once again speak"

The alicorn watched as the darkness moved even more and then moments after she spoke a soft gentle laughter was heard. "We want to know what you told her"

"Cannot repeat what was not meant for your ears long lost night princess" a voice sounded surprising Luna

"Then what can you tell us"

"Only that Six will change the fate of the world for all time; a new distinct future is soon approaching"

"You mean the elements of harmony" Luna asked only getting a nod from the darkness "but the elements have already stopped us from making eternal night"

"Only one event of many, more are approaching, the end of the cycle is near"

"Cycle, what cycle" Luna asked wanting to understand the words

"Listen, listen… listen. Hear the cords of time converge" the voice said as the grey alicorn stepped from the darkness to the glass cage wall, Pressing himself upon the glass wall look directly at Luna. "But beware, he is gaining strength. Soon he will once again walk this earth. For you cannot have one without the other. Harmony is stronger than both, but weaker than them all"

"Then explain, who is going to walk this earth, who is gaining strength" Luna shouted at the alicorn

"Order has already failed, now its chaos's turn"

"Chaos does that mean" Luna said before the realisation hit her "Discord"

At this the grey alicorn smiled "kings of their own element"

"Then we will stop that snake from breaking out" Luna said determined and smashing a hoof on the solid floor

"Too late, too late" the alicorn said angering Luna

"It's never too late"

"Interruptions now will only bring chaos closer, wait and prepare for his return" the alicorn said to which made Luna sigh angrily in defeat

"Then how can we stop him" Luna asked staring angrily at the alicorn

"Harmony will rise further than ever before, and then fall much further" the alicorn said stopping the smile "think twice about the grey; it will corrupt your purpose"

Suddenly the grey alicorn tilted his head and leaned to the side as if looking at some pony behind Luna. Luna turned to look at what he was looking at to find her sister Celestia standing at the door. "Sister" Luna said shocked

Moving towards her younger sister Celestia quietly spoke "I knew you would have wanted to see him"

"But sister, he speaks again"

"I know dear sister, but these events are all connected, and they all seem to revolve around him and the elements"

"But sister he says Discord will once again walk upon this earth, we should do something"

"No Luna, if anything we do anything to prevent Discords freedom, he says it would only worsen the event"

"But sister"

"I know, but I truly believe that elements were able to stop him once they could do so again… and so does he" Celestia said pointing a hoof at the grey alicorn.

The grey alicorn just sat there then smiled saying "Watch the sky for his power, as soon… the world you know will topple upside down"

"See he has full confidence of the elements powers" Celestia said with a smile at her younger sister

"Confidence we don't share" Luna objected "you know as well as us Discord is a trifle of trouble, and we don't think the users of the elements will be ready for him"

"Beware the past, present and future, they are full of deceit and lies, and honesty has no place within the telling of time" the grey alicorn said interrupting the two sisters "the party of cruelty will make you stop laughing" he said his smile once again fading

"Kindness has no place in his malice"

"Some things shiny may be more poisonous then they appear to the generous"

"Loyalty will be split and then forever lost

"When all have lost their way, Send the letters back from whence they came, restore ones hopes before the spark leaves forever, trap the demented god"

"I believe it is best if we retire for the night Luna" Celestia said placing a hoof on her younger sister to guide her out

"Your right as always sister" Luna said walking with Celestia to the doors "but we will be keeping him under observation like last time"

"Of course, I will reassign Shining Armour so you can look after him just like in the old days" Celestia said with a small smile. Once Luna left Celestia turned back to find that the grey alicorn was still at the glass watching Celestia carefully "anything else you would like to add" she asked the grey alicorn

"Beyond the night of dreams, keep a smile in the breaking of their wonders"

Celestia was happy with the response "thank you" she said bowing her head at the grey alicorn before following her sister out the door to rest.

Once Celestia had left the grey alicorn slowly moved back into the darkness of his cage while saying softly to no pony but himself "he is coming back; though the dark, only the spark will lead the way and time will end by the gods demand".


End file.
